Fuiste tu amor
by saori serena kou
Summary: CUANDO EL ORGULLO DE DOS PERSONAS ENAMORADAS SE INTERPONEN A SU PROPIA FELICIDAD, CON SOLO UNA PALABRA BASTA PARA EL ALIVIO DEL CORAZÓN.


Créditos: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es totalmente mía. La historia esta basada en la canción Fuiste tu by Ricardo Arjona.

Serena estaba en su habitación recordando la discusión que tuvo con su amada estrella, Seiya acerca del día más importante (aparte de su cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo) el día de los enamorados, ya que por Mina, se entero que el grupo Three Ligths iba a dar un concierto afuera del país.

Flash back.

Serena: eres un tonto Seiya, dime por que no quieres que vaya al contigo al concierto, por que me ocultaste esa información, sino fuera por Mina, ni siquiera me entero, no lo entiendo, no quieres que estoy contigo para celebrar el día del amor, es eso, o ya se es otra. Dímelo Seiya Kou.

Seiya: Bombón, si me dejaras de hablar para que te explique y escucharme y…

Serena: No, quiero volver a verte, además Mina y Ami si tienen boletos y yo…

Seiya: espera eso no es….

Serena: lárgate.

Seiya: Bombón.

Fin del Flash back

Serena: te extraño, pero no quiero hablarte además, **_Fuiste tu, Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,_** ** _un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera._** ** _  
Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía, lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería._** ** _  
Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues.  
_** Mientras del otro lado de la cuidad, Seiya estaba contemplando el anillo de compromiso que le iba a dar a Serena un anillo de forma de corazón y en medio tiene un zafiro, llorando: Bombón, si me hubieras dado la oportunidad de aclarar este mal atendido, pero no, le haces caso a las locas novias de mis hermanos, y amigas tuyas, te dijeron una verdad a medias.

En eso entran los chicos.

Amy: Seiya ¿Cómo estas?

Seiya: Muy mal, en verdad quiero estar solo.

Mina se acerco y le dijo: Seiya, perdóname, yo no creí que ibas a darle la noticia a Serena y, pues que ustedes, iban a….. en eso la interrumpe Yaten.

Yaten: eso te pasa por no escuchar toda la información.

Seiya: no la regañes, Yaten.

Taiki: Si quieres ayuda, sabes que cuenta con nosotros, es mas por que no le das un pequeño concierto solo para Serena.

Mina: siiii, y así las tres…

Amy: Mina, creo que nosotras lo dejamos.

Yaten: si no lo vaya a arruinar mi diosa del amor.

En eso Mina se molesta.

Seiya: no se preocupen tengo que planear algo a lo grande. Mejor me voy al parque. Cuídense.

Seiya manejaba su auto convertible rojo y estuvo llorando: bombón, **_fuiste tú,_** ** _de más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas, o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas._** ** _  
Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje, las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje. Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí …_** ** _  
Fuiste tú.  
_** Se detuvo Seiya en el parque que Serena y el comparten y platican y se recostó en la sombra de un árbol.  
Seiya y Serena: **_Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez, cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque, que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece._** **_Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,_** ** _aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas, y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte. Nada más que decir, sólo queda insistir…  
_** Seiya: **_Dilo…._**  
Serena se aburre a su habitación y se encuentra con su mama y le pregunta:

Ikuko: ¿me puedes decir, por que lloras, hija?

Serena: Mama, discutí con Seiya, y la verdad no se que puedo hacer.

Ikuko: y que fue lo que discutieron.

Serena: Pues Seiya va dar un concierto fuera del país, este 14 de febrero, y las chicas ya consiguieron sus boletos, y se lo reclame.

Ikuko: y que te dijo Seiya.

Serena: pues no lo deje que me explicara la situación.

Ikuko: Sabes Serena, estuviste mal, al no dejarle explicarte, por que en las noticias aun no dicen sobre la dichosa gira, debiste dejarlo que hable.

Serena: mamá voy a salir a poner en orden mis ideas.

Ikuko: Serena no dejes que el orgullo te haga perder el verdadero amor.

Serena: gracias mamá.

Serena va al parque y recuerda sus besos de Seiya.

Serena: **_Fuiste tú, la luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,_** ** _me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada. Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras, queriendo despertar pensando como no quisiera. Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…  
Fuiste tú._**  
En eso llega al parque y ve el árbol donde ella y Seiya se sientan y se dirige ahí se sienta a espaldas del lago sin imaginarse que del otro lado del árbol, estaba Seiya.

Seiya y Serena: **_Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez, cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,_** ** _que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.  
Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia, aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,  
y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte. Nada más que decir, sólo queda insistir…  
Fuiste tú  
_**Seiya: Bombón te extraño.

En eso Serena, se voltea y ahí estaba recostado y lo contemplaba, por que vio que Seiya estaba durmiendo y dejo que hablara.

Seiya: bombón, te extraño, solo quería decirte que te tenia una sorpresa, porque los tres hablamos con nuestro manager para cancelar el concierto, y solo dedicarnos a ustedes nuestras novias, solo quería estar contigo ese día tan especial, pero Mina se adelanto contigo diciendo del concierto, como crees que iba a dejarte sola ese día, en verdad acaso no me conoces, mi amor, mi Serena Bombón, ahora me duele estar sin ti, te amo, mi Serena.

Serena con lágrimas se acerca y le da un beso: Perdóname, te amo.

En ese momento Seiya despierta y dice: debo estar muerto, para que el cielo, me permita que me reciba un ángel tan bella a mi lado.

Serena: Seiya yo…

Seiya: Perdóname mi amor.

Serena: no, mi amor, debí haberte dejado hablar, y escucharte, perdóname a mi corazón.

Seiya: te perdono con una condición.

Serena: dímelo.

Seiya en ese momento saca una cajita y al abrirlo le dice: Cásate conmigo.

Serena al contemplar el anillo en forma de varios corazones y en la parte de arriba y en medio dos zafiros pequeños dijo: acepto ser tu esposa. Y se dan un tierno beso.


End file.
